From Hell To Heaven
by Night Elric
Summary: He was in hell... literally and figuratively. For a Demon, such as him, was Heaven such a wrong thing to wish for?  -set right after "Everything comes at a price"-   Warnings: Thoughts of suicide, Yaoi, Shota and some OCs. Oc is main Character.


Warnings: Thoughts of suicide, Yaoi, Shota, and a few ocs.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian, or Ciel ((though if I did I would have made it Yaoi… just saying)) But I do own Keir, and Shadow, They were made for an RP between me and blackdemonwings so we share ownership of theses three…

Happy Reading! 3

* * *

><p><strong>Hell to Heaven<strong>

_Everyone Goes_

Shadow could hear the voices… How could he not? They were screaming in his ear. His ears heard them yes, but his mind didn't. The words didn't matter to him… not one bit. No, all that mattered was the fourteen year old boy laying in his arms. His mind raced and raced. It was almost maddening. 'He can't be dead. He just can't be. Love please I beg of you wake up. Don't do this to me.' His mind repeated over and over almost as if he was praying to a god that would not answer him.

"...dow… adow… **SHADOW!**" Someone yelled in his ear. Shadow jerked slightly and was brought out of his thoughts. He looked up at the demon that looked so much like his beloved mate Keir. Sebastian sighed in relief at seeing Shadow finally react. "Thank the Devil." Sebastian whispered relief hung heavily in his voice. Shadow heard silent sobs coming from between him and Sebastian and looked down at the blue black haired boy next to him. Ciel sat with his knees to his chest, his arms around his legs, starring at Keir in Shadow's arms and crying. Shadow's eyes softened at seeing Ciel but he couldn't speak and he couldn't comfort the boy… Not when he himself couldn't bare it either.

Shadow felt… Cracked? Shattered? Damaged? Empty? Broken? Yes that is the word he was looking for. He felt broken. Like everything he every lived for disappeared and that light in the world had faded into darkness. Yes, that is how he felt, broken. Broken beyond repair. Everything that ever mattered was gone. His mate lay in his arms and he could not tell if he was alive or dead. Thought tore at him inside and oh how he wished to cry right then.

He fought back the tears and sobs he so wanted to shed and listened to Sebastian speak. Even if it was just to appease the other demon in knowing he was still with them mentally. "We have to go. Now." Sebastian said hurriedly looking worried about something Shadow didn't know about nor did he care to ask. Shadow nodded slowly but never spoke a word. Sebastian frowned just in the slightest. He should have known Shadow wouldn't speak. Not when he himself didn't when he thought Ciel was dead. He didn't speak until he held Ciel in his arms and knew he was alive. Sebastian picked up the still crying Ciel who clutched to him tightly. Shadow slowly stood holding Keir's body close to him.

Sebastian told Shadow to leave before kneeling down next to dead body of the demon X and setting it a flame. Ciel gasped slightly feeling the heat of the fire on his cheeks and starred at the flames in mild fear. Sebastian held Ciel closer to him as he raced out of the black mansion setting several things on fire as he ran out to ensure the building was burnt completely down. Shadow stood at the edge of the property watching the mansion burn. Had it been any other time he would have smirked in triumph at it. But this was not the case and once Sebastian stood at his side he turned and slowly walked into town towards his shop and home.

Sebastian watched Shadow closely. He feared the elder demon may break entirely at any moment though it never happened. Once into town, the group gained many stares from other of their kind. He heard whispers and rumors begin to spread. However they did not concerned him in the lightest. He was more concerned about his friend and his brother to care about human like activates. By the time they had arrived at Shadow's shop and had got to the far back into his home Ciel had stopped crying though his small frame still shook in quiet sobs.

Shadow, with out a word, left them to go to his room with Keir. Sebastian had started to head to their room when Ciel shook his head and ordered him to take them to Shadow's room. Sebastian sighed lightly and fallowed the order, he couldn't deny him. After entering the room, after a soft knock and getting no reply, he saw shadow laying on the king sized bed his face buried into Keir neck. Said demon only gave them a small look his eyes emotionless before he returned to his previous spot. Sebastian dragged a chair next to the bed sitting down in it Ciel still in his arms.

Ciel stared at Keir body his mind racing. They hadn't known each other long… yet Keir was his best friend, and an occasional lover. He trusted him with his life, even when it had been him that had ended his life once but brought him back. Perhaps it was because he looked so much like Sebastian that made Ciel trust the boy when they first met. Maybe it was because he acted so much like Sebastian at times that had him falling slightly for him. Or perhaps maybe because the boy had protected Ciel far more times in the short time that they knew each other, than anyone else in most of his life, that made him love him. Yes he was Sebastian's mate and Keir was Shadow's but he still loved him nonetheless. Ciel closed his eyes his heart aching as he turned and buried his face into Sebastian's chest listening to the others steady heartbeat.

Sebastian ran his hand through Ciel's hair lightly casting him a small glace before looking back at Keir. Oh how he still didn't believe this boy was he brother. But there was no mistaking it. Keir and he looked like twins except for Sebastian being and looking older. Despite having doubts of Keir being his brother he did love him. Though he would never tell him that… Sebastian frowned slightly. Though he may now never get the chance to tell him. Sebastian sighed to himself and leaned his head back into the chair.

Shadow laid beside Keir almost just as motionless except for slight movement his chest made as he breathed. He was already thinking of ways to kill himself should Keir actually be dead. He knew Sebastian and Ciel would try to stop him. But he wasn't going to live in any realm of the world with out his Keir. No begging, no pleading, no chaining him down would stop him from finding his end. He would find it. Every breath he took brought Keir's scent into his nose making him feel slightly better but not by much.

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep but when he opened his eyes the sunlight from the window was gone replaced with the soft light of the moon. He leaned up on his arms yawning slightly and looked down at Keir hoping to see those ruby eyes look back at him. He sighed not getting his wish granted. Sebastian was gone but Ciel lay on the other side of Keir sleeping soundly. Occasionally he could hear the boy mumble Keir's name and some sort of plea before falling silent again. He watched Ciel quietly until he heard the wood floors creak slightly as Sebastian walked back into the room. Looking up at the other demon he saw what he wanted from him cast in those ruby eyes. He sighed not wanting to leave as Sebastian woke Ciel. "Wake up love. You and Shadow must eat and drink something." He said softly to his mate. Ciel sat up slowly and nodded before getting up slowly. Shadow looked down at Keir before getting up himself. He looked at Keir again before fallowing Ciel and Sebastian from the room to the kitchen.

Darkness. It was all around him. It was all he could see and touch. 'What is this place?' Keir asked himself. 'Where's Shadow? Ciel? Sebastian? Where are they?' He thought trying to look around. Darkness was all he was met with. It scared him to be honest and very little scared him. Keir brought his knees to his chest resting his head on top of them. "How did I get here?" He asked himself out loud.

"There are many answers to that question Child." Came a voice from the darkness making Keir jerk and look around trying to find the source. 'That voice is familiar…' He thought. "However were as I can answer that question easily that is not the question you need to ask of me Child." The voice said again. "Who's there? Who are you?" Keir yelled looking around frantically still seeing only darkness. "Wrong questions Child. Try again." It said. Keir frowned in confusion and thought. "If not 'how' then 'why' am I here?" he asked after a while. There was a chuckle "That is better. You are a smart boy aren't you Child?" The voice spoke seemingly closer. "I have a name you know! It's Keir not Child." Keir growled getting annoyed. "Now answer my question!" He yelled ordering whoever was speaking to give him the answers he wanted.

The voice chuckled. "Oh feisty. I like." It said right next to his ear. Keir jerked, wide eyed, and looking around seeing nothing. "To answer your question you are here to choose." It said farther way now. Keir was frowning in confusion again. "Choose? Choose between what?" he asked still trying to find who was speaking to him. "Life and death of course." the voice said as if it was obvious. "Well that is stupid question. Life of course." He answered slightly annoyed. 'What is going on here…' he thought. The voice clicked his tongue at him. "Did you not learn earlier that everything comes at a price? You might want to know what you will be sacrificing should you choose to live." The voice said.

Keir stayed quiet not speaking. "I will take you silence as an answer to explain. Now you see Demons who use the power of Death die themselves. Why? Because it is too much power from the body and mind to take at once. Now those who are on the weaker scale of power just die. But those who have much more power, like you Child, are given a choice. They can die as intended or live." the voice said. "And what is the price of living you wonder? Well it is simple really. Should you choose to live you will be scared by my mark. And that collar you so wish to be gone, the one placed on you by your parents and the demon named X. That will never leave. You will have to live the rest of your life baring my mark and feeling that thing around your neck. And do not think it will disappear if you kill them. No, it is there for good."

Keir blinked and touched his throat lightly. The invisible collar seemed to tighten slightly at his touch. Could he live with this thing on him? Could he live knowing someone had control over him? Keir sighed and thought it over. Yes. The answer was yes he could. He could live knowing all that. He would fight the hold on him if it meant being with Shadow, Ciel, and Sebastian again. Keir smiled slightly. Yes he could live with the collar for them; he would do anything for them.

Keir took a breath and looked up. "I have made my choice." He said loudly. "Hmm have you now Child? Well then my dear boy tell me what is it you will be choosing? Death? Or Life?" The voice asked. Keir stood up slowly taking a breath. "I choose life. I choose to continue to live with this collar and your mark. I choose to live for my mate, my heart, and my brother." he said. There was a dark chuckle after he finished speaking. "As you wish _Keir_." The voice said and Keir froze finally recognizing the voice. "No!" He yelled his mind racing in how it was possible. His eyes then widened at seeing a glowing red thing that looked like a branding iron of the letter X. The iron hit the middle of his chest in that second and no mater how hard he tried not to… he screamed.

_Through Hell_

Shadow sat at the table with Ciel and Sebastian drinking tea. Ciel sat next to him a piece of cake in front of him that went untouched. Sebastian was on the other side of Ciel watching them both closely. "Come on Ciel I made the cake for you. Eat it." Sebastian said pushing the plate closer to Ciel who just shook his head pushing it away again. "You have to eat Love. Please eat th-" A scream cut off Sebastian's sentence. All three of them snapped their heads up. "What the Hell?" Sebastian said as another blood curdling scream tore through the air.

Shadow's eyes widened as he realized where the scream came from and ran to his room, Ciel and Sebastian right on his heals. Shadow threw the door to his room open to find Keir still laying on his bed. His back was arched off the bed like a bow ready to fire. Shadow ran to the side of the bed and wrapped his arms around Keir pulling the boy close to him.

"He's hurt!" Ciel said as he got closer to the bed looking at Keir. The shirt that Keir wore had a hole in the middle of his chest burnt around the edges. On his chest however made them all pause. A bright red 'X' mark was on his chest looking to be like it was burned there… branding him.

Shadow watched as Keir's body went limp in his arms as the boys breathing slowed to a normal pace and the screaming came to a slow halt. Shadow nuzzled Keir lightly silently urging him to open his eyes and to look at him. He vaguely heard Sebastian telling Ciel to come with him to leave him and Keir alone for a while. He leaned back to see Keir's ruby eyes looking at him and a small smile on his face.

Shadow kissed him hard and deep. Keir didn't hesitate kissing him back as he wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him closer. Shadow smirked slightly into the kiss and shifted to hover over Keir never breaking the kiss. "Shadow. Make me forget what he did. Make me forget." Keir whispered in Shadow's ear after pulling back form the kiss for a breath.

Shadow growled and kissed Keir harder than before pressing into him as he tore at Keir's shirt. Keir moaned and ground into Shadow lightly as he worked on unbuttoning his shirt as fast as he could. Keir grew frustrated and ripped Shadow's shirt off of him, sending several of the buttons flying, as said demon did the same to his pants. He moaned as Shadow bit and licked down his neck and chest. Shadow teasingly kissed, licked, and bit at the inside of Keir's thigh until the boy complied and spread his legs wider with a small moan. He smirked and kissed Keir's thigh before giving his now fully erect member a teasing lick from base to tip.

Keir moaned and leaned his head back on the plush pillows. "D-don't tease." He said with another moan as Shadow's tongue licked at the slit. "S-Shadow… please." Keir said begging slightly. Shadow didn't hesitate after the words left Keir's mouth before taking his member fully, sucking hard. Keir moaned loudly and unconsciously thrusted into the warmth of Shadow's mouth until Shadow's hands held his hips down on the bed. Shadow lifted one hand from Keir's hips, the other still hold them firm, and put it in front of the boys face. A silent order to suck, which he did, mimicking every move Shadow made. Keir moaned around the fingers in his mouth feeling that tongue, oh what wicked things that tongue could do to him, lick and tease at his member.

Shadow pulled his fingers from Keir's mouth once he was satisfied they were wet enough. He trialed them down Keir's chest teasingly until they reached his entrance. His mouth didn't stop what he was doing but his eye were trained on Keir's face as he slowly pushed one finger in him. Keir tensed slightly, his body still sore, but relaxed completely letting out a small moan. Shadow smirked slightly around Keir's member as he added a second finger igniting another moan from the boy. He curled his finer slightly hitting the boys prostate and Keir moaned louder.

"S-Shadow just g-get on with it. Y-You wont hurt me." Keir said moaned as Shadow hit his prostate again. Shadow growled and moved away from Keir's member and kissed him hard. Keir wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck and his legs around his waist grounding into him lightly. "Please." He said with a purr into Shadow's ear. Shadow growled again and thrusted quickly into Keir. Keir screamed slightly and moaned loudly clawing at Shadow's back leaving angry red marks. Shadow moaned and kissed Keir harder and deeper and he thrusted faster and harder with each thrust. Keir's moans grew in volume as each thrust hit his prostate harder and harder. Shadow moaned again when Keir pulled at his long hard forcing his head to tilt back as he bit and licked at his neck leaving small bruises.

"F-faster." Keir moaned. "Harder. S-Shadow please." he begged lightly. Shadow growled and moaned before kissing him deeply as he gripped Keir's hips roughly and thrusted as hard and as fast as he could. Keir's moaned grew louder and he was sure Ciel and Sebastian could hear him from where ever they were in the house. That thought made him blush slightly but he didn't try to muffle his moans.

Shadow biting at his throat made the pleasure climb and he came hard screaming and moaning Shadow's name loudly clawing almost harshly at Shadow's back. Shadow moaned loudly into Keir's neck, feeling the boy clench around him tightly and came hard into him. Keir panted lightly smiling as he kissed Shadow's neck. Shadow lifted his head from Keir's neck and smiled at him and finally spoke for the first time that night.

"I love you."

_To Reach Heaven_

* * *

><p>Keir: Okay since Night is running late a bit here so I'll say it..<br>Ciel: -interrupts him- Why do you get to say it?  
>Keir: Because I'm her favorite.<br>Shadow and Sebastian: -at same time- you wish.  
>Keir: I am ask her!<br>Me: -finally shows- Ask who what?  
>Keir: Im your favorite right?<br>Me: -smiles- You are all my favorite.  
>Keir: -pouts as the others chuckle at him-<br>Me: anyways on to business. Read and review please :)  
>Keir: Review and tell her we all know I am her favorite and to stop lying about it!<p> 


End file.
